totaldramaalphabetfandomcom-20200214-history
Zack
Zack, labelled the 'Cannon Fodder', is a contestant on Total Drama Alphabet and is a member of Team Amazon Profile He's probably done stuff, and does stuff, and has feelings and all, but no one cares! He's just cannon fodder! Personality For the first few episodes Zack didn't have any lines and only seemed to be on the show to make up numbers. But soon enough he began to develop as a character and is revealed to be a shy, nervous and polite guy who seems to be a bully victim as well as somebody who everyone ignores. He also seems to be an outcast; particularly with the other guys on his team. Coverage In A is for Arrival Zack was the sixth to arrive; he didn't say anything though. When Todd arrived, the Over-the-Top Villain pushed him off the dock and into the water. For the rest of the introduction he kept trying to get out of the water only for something or someone to knock him back in. During the first challenge Zack went looking for boxes along with Leanne, Ulysses and Yancy. He reeled in disgust when Yancy killed a squirrel. Later on when Leanne and Ulysses had left for the finish line with boxes Yancy and Zack seemed to be in conversation (though we didn't see Zack say anything); Todd stole their boxes from them and they scuttled away. However Zack was able to find a box and escape the Punishment Shack. Izzy also rode on his back which bought him to the ground. Zack ended up on Team Amazon. In You cannot beat Air Man! Zack didn't do anything of importance and had no lines. He was eliminated from the challenge by Pharaoh Man/Noah according to Walter. Team Amazon won the challenge so Zack was safe from a Bonfire Ceremony. In A little help Zack once again had no lines. Rachel calls him a freak and asks who he is. It is unknown who Zack was partnered with for the challenge (if he was indeed partnered with anyone at all) but he was eliminated at the cliff dive. When his team lost he overheard Alistair and the other guys planning to vote out Katrina. Alistair saw him and locked him in the punishment shack. Because of this Zack didn't attend his team's ceremony and didn't cast a vote or recieve a vote. In C Is For Dr. Clause Zack was still locked in the Punishment Shack so didn't do anything of importance. In Food So Plastic, It's Fantastic Zack is let out of the Punishment Shack by Katrina; now that he actually opens up he is revealed to be a shy and nervous guy who gets ignored by a lot of people. He agrees to vote for Frederique if they lose. After the challenge Frederique tries to get him to vote for Katrina and says he already had a girlfriend anyway but Zack doesn't believe him. Zack votes for Frederique and receives no votes. In Factor Phobia Zack is kicked out of the cabin by Alistair and Percy. He tells Rain he is afraid of being hit and Rain forces the other guys to let Zack back in the cabin. Zack doesn't do anything for the rest of the challenge. His team comes second so Zack is safe. In Stop That Pigeonholed Villain! Zack talks with Mallory about what Katrina did to her and Mallory warns him that she's pretending to be nice to him. Zack also talks with Katrina who admits whatever Mallory said was true. During the challenge Zack warns Mallory not to trust Alistair. Team Amazon came second again so Zack was safe from elimination. In My Life As A Teenage Health Nut Zack has no lines and does nothing of importance. Team Amazon comes second so Zack is safe once more. In Triskaidekaphobia Zack is insulted by the other two boys (mostly Percy) on his team during the night; Percy also throws spitballs at him. He is also aware that Alistair is only being nice because he wants to get on Mallory's good side. At breakfast Zack becomes friends with Nicole. Zack manages to face his fear and gets slapped by Lindsay to which she apologises; Katrina tries to encourage him while Mallory says it's ok if he can't do it. Team Amazon lose and have to vote someone out. Zack holds the swing vote as Katrina asks him to vote for Percy and Mallory asks him to vote for Katrina. Zack looks distraught in the confessional. Ultimately Zack chooses to vote for Percy and leaves Percy as the one voted off. In Sandcastle Hassle Zack doesn't do much. He agrees with Xuxa that their sandcastle should get second place at least though she doesn't even notice him despite Zack standing right next to her which confuses him. In Talent Trouble Zack was happy that Katrina and Mallory were ok and he hoped that the two of them could be best friends. When Team Amazon was picking the acts to preform. Rachel completely forgot about him. Katrina wanted Zack to preform but Zack says he has fine sitting out. He also eeped when Mallory preformed her talent. Team Amazon wins the challenge so Zack was safe from elimination. Trivia *Zack was the last person to use the confessional. He first uses it in Food So Plastic, It's Fantastic. *Despite being 'Cannon Fodder' he has held the swing vote twice so far which caused the eliminations of Frederique and Percy. *Zack was the first male to be locked in the Punishment Shack. (Alistair locked him in). *As seen in Food So Plastic, It's Fantastic, Zack is good at the paddleball. *Zack is the only member of Team Amazon to wear a hat. **He is also one of only two campers to wear a hat; the other being Ulysses. *Judging by Zack's profile picture it is likally he is left handed. Category:Contestants Category:Males Category:Team Amazon